My Name Is Michelle - OneShot
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: This is the story about Michelle, or Imitia as some of you guys know her as. This story is about her as Lucys doll. Short Oneshot.


MyNameIsMichelle – Fairytail Fanfic

This is the story of Michelle. This story is set before the filler arc, where Michelle comes back as Imitia.

Lucy smiled, making me want to smile. But it didn't happen that way. I was a doll, only a doll. I couldn't move, or do anything. I had to rely on Lucy to move me. I was turned to life by Layla, who had the magic to awaken me. Unfortunately she died soon after, and I was given to Lucy. Who am I you wonder? My name is Michelle.

She smiled again and held me up, close to her face. She inspected all around me, checking that I was clean. She grinned triumphantly and said something to the maid next to her. To me it was a murmur… my ears couldn't hear properly, as if they were covered and stuffed, as they were. The cotton inside me was my blood and lifeline that was filled with Layla's magic.

She held me and carried me to her bed, and lay down as the maid tucked her in. As the light flicked off and the main closed the door, tears began pouring out of Lucy, soaking me. I knew it wasn't her fault. She had just lost her mother, and she wasn't coping very well. When Layla had lay dying, I had been asked to protect her daughter forever. I had promised immediately, wishing to not cause Layla any pain.

Lucy started to stop crying, and instead she lay there silently on her bed, listening to the owls outside and wishing to be free as them. She tiptoed out of the bed and leaned on her windowsill, making me protest in my thoughts. How could I protect her daughter if I couldn't move? Lucy leaned out and stared at the moon, and the stars. As a shooting star shot by, she grabbed me up and asked me to make my wish.

I can't tell you my wish, because if I did, then it wouldn't come true. Moments later, the shooting star disappeared and Lucy pouted in the dark, forgetting to wish on the shooting star herself. She sighed and went back to bed, falling asleep moments later. However, I couldn't sleep and I laid there awake until the sun rose the next morning.

The maid knocked loudly, and then walked in. Lucy sat up, her hair messy. The maid spoke to her gently, and then went to dress her. I, as usual just lay on the bed and watched as the sun rose even higher. Then Lucy picked me up and petted me, then went to put me on a chair, a chair which felt uncomfortable under my body.

Only Lucy's father and Lucy were there, both dressed in black. I had come to realize that black meant a funeral. And it must have been Layla's. They hadn't buried her for a while, all crying for their loss. Until now. She was placed in a coffin, into hole in the ground, several meters deep. I would have cried if I could. But I couldn't. As I doll I was not allowed to cry, even with Layla's magic.

The man came and spoke about Layla with what I felt was a gentle and calming tone. He spoke rather slowly. Minutes later, she was covered up and then buried under the dirt. Lucy stood with her father, who had a serious face, no tears. Lucy was crying, the tears streaking down her face, but her father wouldn't let her go, for respect to her mother. I just sat there the entire time, watching until the sky started to darken, and large rain drops began pelting from the sky. Lucy and her father ran for shelter, as did the other man. I was sitting there alone… in the rain. Drip… drop… drip... drop…

Lucy didn't come back for me, instead her father did. He placed me near a painting, while speaking to me gently, before smiling sadly and then he covered me with a white cloth, Where was Lucy? Wasn't I always there to comfort her? Was she abandoning me now? Many questions came through my head, but I was sure of only one thing. She wasn't coming back for me. It seemed painfully obvious. I had made myself seem like a person that was always there for Lucy, comforting her at every moment. But instead, it was I who was comforted.

Many years past, and I grew dusty inside the attic. The sadness inside me started turning into something else. I slowly began to forget the promise I gave to Layla. I felt sick every time I remembered Lucy. I felt hate burning through me, coursing through my veins like adrenaline. I started to slowly run out of the magic I needed to be able to think. There was nothing left for me in this world but the hatred that caused me to die faster, this I knew. Layla's magic wasn't dark… she only did it for her daughter. Slowly I began to hate her too. I began to hate everything of this world. There was only loneliness, emptiness and hate inside me.

Another day past as I lay there, rethinking of the times of the past. I began to drift off, Layla's magic finally wearing off. No longer would I have to feel the pain of life. I would have no thoughts. I thought this was the end for me. But just to prove fate wrong, a man came.

He spoke to me as I slowly drifted away. He asked me to help him for his plans, and he would give me life. A body… of my own. At that point I realize that I didn't want to end it like this, and so I agreed. Little did I know that that was going to be the biggest point of regret in my life.

Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot about Michelle…

~~~WhiteSkytherXX


End file.
